¡LO VOY A MATAR!
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Gin regresa a su departamento el cual esta Sherry y el escucha que hay alguien más, así que mientras está detrás de la puerta buscando las llaves, piensa las diferentes formas de poder matarlo al que se encuentre adentro del departamento, ya que para Gin ese individuo no merece vivir


Gin se encontraba con un ramo de rosas en las manos, mientras en frente de la puerta buscaba la llave de su departamento porque quería darle una sorpresa a Sherry, pero se detuvo al escuchar como ella le hablaba a alguien más

-te quiero -le dijo a Sherry a alguien y Gin pego su oreja a la puerta para escuchar mejor, por un momento pensó que era su hermana pero era imposible ya que ella no sabía de su relación

-Sherry no me estará engañando o... ¿sí?-se preguntó a si mismo escuchando lo empalagosa que era Sherry con ese individuo, lo cual nunca fue con el- definitivamente el que este ahí dentro no merece vivir-siguió pensando cerciorándose que traía su arma consigo

-no basta, me haces cosquillas-escucho Gin que dijo Sherry riéndose

-nunca se rio conmigo-susurro ya muy furioso con una aura muy negra a su alrededor y su instinto asesino al máximo-aunque tampoco es que sea muy divertido-se dijo a si mismo mientras buscaba las llaves que para su mala suerte no encontraba tirando su ramo de flores del suelo para volver su búsqueda, una muy intensiva

-¿tienes hambre?

-piensa invitarlo a comer mientras yo no estoy y en ¡¿MI DEPARTAMENTO?!-replico interiormente muy furioso-no va a vivir quien sea quien esté ahí a adentro-quien seguía buscando las llaves la cual no podía encontrar

-sí que tienes hambre-se escuchó luego de unos minutos

-encima es un muerto de hambre-pronuncio encolerizado pensando en las diferentes formas de matarlo-¡LO VOY A MATAR!-ya pensando en derribar la puerta

-eres tan tierno y lindo

-se acabó-dijo poniendo en posición para derribarla pero se detuvo al ver que estaba sin llave la puerta-como no me fije antes-se dijo suspirando y calmándose ya que un asesinato se hacía lo más pacífico posible y ese individuo ya tenía los minutos contados

Así que se arregló su gabardina de color negro igual que su aura y sacudió el polvo, dejándola lo más prolija posible se acomodó su sombrero, tomo las flores que recogió del suelo y camino tranquilamente para su encuentro con su víctima encontrándose con Sherry que volteo sorprendida quien estaba caminando en el pasillo

-¿llegaste? ¿No es que venias más tarde?-se preguntó confundida

-te quería dar una sorpresa, pero al parecer yo fui el sorprendido

-¿de qué hablas?-cuestiono sin entender-¿me trajiste flores?

-en principio sí pero ahora es para el funeral para el tipo con quien me estabas engañando-contesto tranquilamente buscando con su mirada al individuo y revisando los posibles escondites

-¿engañando?

-no te hagas la que no sabes nada-dijo seriamente sin mirarla

-no me estoy haciendo, si te estuviera engañando no lo haría en tu departamento-dijo fríamente -pensé que me conocías mejor-sin apartar la mirada de el

-entonces ¿quién le decías te quiero, eres tan lindo y tierno?-le cuestiono con una sonrisa tétrica quien ahora había soltado las flores las cuales se cayeron en el suelo y sacaba su arma apuntándola a ella en la cabeza

-¿me vas a matar?-pregunto sin inmutarse-hazlo-le insistió pero en cambio bajo el arma

-dime donde esta ese tipo y ni se te ocurra ocultármelo porque te voy a disparar-le amenazo

-acaso… ¿estas celoso?

-no digas estupideces-le dijo con una vena en la frente apuntándole con su arma apoyando su dedo en el gatillo apunto de dispararle y justo antes de presionarlo se escuchó un ruido de algo rompiéndose

-no te escaparas de mi-dijo dirigiéndose en dirección donde se escuchó el ruido

-¿dónde estás?-le pregunto Gin a su víctima-no seas cobarde-dijo buscando a sus alrededores viendo los pedazos de jarrón roto

-dudo que te vaya a responder-respondió Sherry desde detrás

-no lo escondas

-yo no lo escondo, es solo que vos no lo encontrar

-entonces admitís que me estabas engañando

-yo no admito nada, si vos crees que hay una persona, bien... búscalo por todo el departamento suerte en encontrarlo-dijo sonriendo divertida yendose hacia la cocina

Gin reviso todo el departamento pero parecía que no había señales de vida pero justo cuando iba a amenazar a Sherry para que se lo diga un maullido se escuchó en la cocina y rápidamente se dirigió ahí viendo como había un gato quien tomaba leche que había preparado Sherry recientemente

-¿con este animal me engañabas?-cuestiono incrédulo apuntándolo con el dedo

-¿estas celoso de un gato?

-...-Gin no dijo nada y dándose media vuelta se dirigió a su dormitorio

-celoso ¿yo?-se preguntó sin poder creérselo quien se sentaba en el borde de su cama mirando hacia la ventana-es imposible...pero ese gato va a desaparecer

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? espero que les haya gustado

es corto pero me divertí escribiéndolo (ese es un Gin nunca visto jajaja)

Les saco una sonrisa, una risa, ¿algo?

Si fue así... comenten... y si no lo fue también (eso si quieren, ya que parece que lo estoy obligando XD) por cierto se dónde viven muajaja *risa malvada*

Gracias por leer mi historia


End file.
